justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mashup = Club |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |nowc = Animals |audio = |perf = Classic Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Stéphanne Deheselle (P2) Extreme Mehdi KerkoucheDiegho San confirms Mehdi is the performer. 12092366_641929062613781_185411106_n.jpgCaptura.PNG (Translation) |pc = Gold/Turquoise (Classic) Violet to Orange (Extreme Version) |gc = Turquoise/Red Red to Yellow (Extreme Version) |lc = Turquoise (Classic and Mashup) Orange (Extreme) |pictos= 93 (Classic) 144 (Extreme Version) 98 (Mashup) |dura= 2:57 (Classic) 2:58 (Extreme Version/Mashup) |kcal= 20 (All Versions) |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW)}}"Animals" by is featured on , and Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P2 '''wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their jacket turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two golden yellow streaks. He is wearing a pair of welder goggles and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into an orange shade. Background Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colourful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. Extreme Version A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine. Both: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm and putting your left hand on your chest. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms. Gold Move 4: Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. AnimationMalGM$.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AnimationMalGM3.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game AnimationMalGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game AnimationMalGM2.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel So Right) Gold Move 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Gold Move 3 and 5: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. (Hit The Lights) Gold Move 6: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 AnimalsMashupGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 4 in-game GlamorusGoldMove.png|Gold Move 2 AnimalsMashupGold2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 AnimalsMashupGold3.gif|Gold Move 3 and 5 in-game Baabgm12.png|Gold Move 6 AnimalsMashupGold4.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Mashup Animals has a Mashup with the theme of Club. It can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers in clubwear. The Mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. Dancers * Beauty And A Beat * Rabiosa * Feel So Right 'GM1' * Good Feeling * We No Speak Americano * Mr. Saxobeat * So Glamorous 'GM2' * Good Feeling * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Domino * Hit The Lights 'GM3' * Beauty And A Beat * Feel So Right 'GM4' * Good Feeling * We No Speak Americano * Mr. Saxobeat * TiK ToK * Sexy And I Know It * Good Feeling * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Domino * Hit The Lights 'GM5' * Beauty And A Beat 'GM6' Appearances in Mashups Animals ''appears in the following mashups: Extreme * ''Fun Captions The Extreme Version of Animals appears in Party Master. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Fire Master * Wild Warrior Community Remix The Extreme version has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. This is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after Bad Romance (Official Choreography). The following are featured: *chapie69 (UK) *DieghoSan (Brazil) *Littlesiha (USA) *Lucktose (Germany) *Kelvin Jaeder (Brazil) *Denz (Australia) *TheFairyDina (France) *Dial-K901 (Peru) *Kevindudas (Hungary) *qR Absolut (Germany) *Mereth86 (Spain) *MrManu96 (Mexico) *PamellaRibeiro (Brazil) *Moogly-H (Australia) *ManuJD1 (France) *MoonAngel (Italy) *Cellybird (Canada) Dance Quests Animals is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Palm Tree Extreme * Comet Trivia * As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are present in the dancers. * A UK Radio Version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. * P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. * In the YouTube's official photo from Just Dance, the left dancer has pink skin, while in gameplay his skin is white. * The "f**k" in "We're the f**kin animals" is censored. This was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game, to cover up the rest of the word. ** By percentage, this is the most censored song in the Just Dance franchise, since there are only eight words, two of which are censored, making it 25% censored. * The song had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The Extreme dancer recycles moves from I Feel Love, Dance All Nite and Kaboom Pow. *P1 has a few additional counted moves on Just Dance Now which is only accounted for on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of Just Dance 2016. The extra moves are when he slowly waves his arms while P2 is activated. *In the preview gameplay of the Extreme version, the Beta Gold Move effect is used. *The Extreme routine appears to lack a few pictograms. *In the coach selection menu, the coach from Feel So Right '' is present in the Mashup icon, although the starting coach is actually ''Beauty And A Beat. *This song is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after ''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreography). *The Extreme version of this song was played during the Grand Final of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *On the Community Remix, Diegho is misspelled as Diego. *The coaches for the classic version are also the coaches for the alternative version of Radical on Just Dance 2017. *The Extreme Version's sunglasses are also used in Just Dance 2017. **The sunglasses are used in ''Scream & Shout'''s Extreme Version. They even show it on their avatars. Gallery AnimalsSqu.png|''Animals'' AnimalsALT.png|''Animals'' (Extreme Version) animalsaltcmu.jpg|''Animals'' (Community Remix) 0000027c.jpg|''Animals'' (Mashup) Animals Menu.gif|''Animals'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Animals cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Animalsalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme Version's Just Dance 2016 cover 252.png|P1's Just Dance 2016/''Now'' avatar 200252.png|P1's golden avatar 300252.png|P1's diamond avatar sandman.png|Extreme Version's avatar 548.png|Extreme Community Remix avatar 200548.png|Golden Extreme Community Remix avatar 300548.png|Diamond Extreme Community Remix avatar 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser Image Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-06-43 PM-38.png|Background animalsmaxresdefault.jpg Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 BTS-ANIMALS.png|The dancers without the costumes JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu square animals_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms AniMalsSprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Kjioihugyt.png|Extreme version jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promo picture ANIMALS ALT.png|Extreme version coach tuytrge.png|Behind The Scenes (Extreme version) Sin título.png|Behind the Scenes Videos Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Animals - Martin Garrix Just Dance 2016 Animals - Alternate Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Animals (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Animals 5* Just Dance 2016 - Animals Extreme (Community Remix World Cup Finalists) - 5 stars Animals (Extreme) - Martin Garrix Just Dance Now Community Remix Just Dance 2017- Animals by Martin Garrix - 5 stars References Site Navigation it:Animals pl:Animals Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017